


Dr. Daniel Jackson

by sg1mouse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg1mouse/pseuds/sg1mouse





	Dr. Daniel Jackson

This drawing started out as pen & ink stippling, but with my new art program, I've shaded it in to (hopefully) make it look much better.


End file.
